Happily Ever After
by fanka77
Summary: Stracił szansę na szczęście, bo był tchórzem. Próbował odnaleźć je z kimś innym, ale to już nie było to samo. Czy dzięki tragedii odzyska to, co utracił? T ze względu na język.


„**Happily Ever After"**

Nowe zajęcie go nużyło. Totalnie. Kiedy zdecydował się dać swojemu związkowi z Darcy jeszcze jedną szansę i przyjął posadę w Los Angeles, nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak nudna. Z braku miejsc w grupach dochodzeniowych i SWAT, przyłączył się do ekipy saperów, jednak jakkolwiek kiedyś lubił bawić się materiałami wybuchowymi, tak teraz ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że już go to nie pociąga. Rzadko kiedy miał okazję rozbroić jakiś ładunek i brakowało mu tej adrenaliny, którą czuł służąc w ekipie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. To już nie było to samo bez Jacka, Mylesa D, Sue, Lucy i Tary. To już nie było to samo. Zwłaszcza bez niej…

Sam nie wiedział, jak tu skończył. Stop. Tak właściwie, to wiedział. Wylądował po drugiej stronie kontynentu, bo był głupim drongo, który nie dostrzegł skarbu, chociaż miał go przez oczami przez długich pięć lat.

Tamtej pamiętnej nocy, po koncercie Mojo Gogo, kiedy ją pocałował, popełnił kardynalny błąd. Pozwolił, by poczucie winy względem Darcy zakłóciło jego możliwości percepcji. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co poczuł, kiedy usta Tary zetknęły się z jego wargami, wmówił sobie, że to tylko chwila słabości i reakcja na kłótnię z dziewczyną. Był o tym święcie przekonany, kiedy następnego dnia w parku rozmawiał z filigranową agentką. Nie zauważył, a może nie chciał widzieć rozczarowania w jej oczach. Wolał przekonać się, że dla niej był to równie mało znaczący „incydent" i ciągnąć znajomość z Tarą na dotychczasowych zasadach. Zgodziła się, nieśmiało wspominając, że przecież też ma kogoś w swoim życiu. Miała przy tym tak przekonujący uśmiech, że po prostu wziął jej słowa za pewnik. Wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, że Stanley od tygodnia był już historią.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, nim zrozumiał swój błąd i pożałował tej głupiej decyzji. Darcy odeszła, a on zauważył, że częściej myśli o swojej małej przyjaciółce, niż o kobiecie, która podobno złamała mu serce. Ta dziwna sytuacja wprawiała go w konsternację i sprawiała, że czuł się niepewnie w obecności Tippy. Szybko to zauważyła- ten nieoczekiwany dystans, jaki podświadomie zaczął między nimi narastać. Kiedy raz próbowała go o to zapytać, zbył ją prędzej niż się mogła spodziewać, więc nie naciskała nigdy więcej. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jak tylko otrząsnęła się z szoku po jego pełnych rezerwy i chłodu słowach, zaczęła unikać „sam na sam" w jego towarzystwie, zaczęła unikać jego. Początkowo mu to nie przeszkadzało. Potrzebował przestrzeni, żeby wszystko przemyśleć i dojść ze sobą do ładu. Nie zdawał sobie tylko sprawy, że swoją postawą ją od siebie odpychał. Ich przyjaźń powoli odchodziła w zapomnienie i widział to każdy, kto na nich spojrzał, poza nim samym.

Otrzeźwienie i epifania przyszły zbyt późno. Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiał, czego naprawdę chce, ze zdumieniem odkrył, że stracił swoją szansę. Tara nie tylko nie była już ze Stanley'em, ale na dodatek, w jej życiu znów pojawił się Adam Kinsey, który tym razem nie wypuścił z rąk nadarzającej się okazji. Był cierpliwy, uparty i zdeterminowany, by zdobyć śliczną komputerową geniuszkę, która już wcześniej zawróciła mu w głowie. Przeniósł się nawet do Nowego Jorku, by być bliżej Tary i wreszcie dostał, czego chciał.

Bobby niewiele wiedział o ich pierwszej randce. Podsłuchał tylko fragment rozmowy między dziewczynami, z którego wynikało, że Tarze bardzo spodobał się sposób, w jaki Adam ją traktuje i że bez wątpienia znowu się z nim spotka.

Nic nie przygotowało go na ten sztylet w sercu, który poczuł, gdy to usłyszał, a czas miał pokazać, że ten ból był dopiero początkiem. Nie odważył się nic zrobić, nic powiedzieć, żeby powstrzymać to „szaleństwo", jak po cichu nazywał ten związek. Stchórzył, a potem patrzył, jak kobieta, którą pokochał (to właśnie była owa epifania), wymyka mu się z rąk i „odjeżdża w stronę zachodzącego słońca" z innym mężczyzną. Ich zaręczyny po sześciu miesiącach randkowania, były szokiem. Przynajmniej dla niego. Póki tylko się spotykali, gdzieś w głębi serca miał nadzieję, że może, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. Pierścionek na jej palcu, rozwiał te złudzenia. Tara wychodziła za mąż. Cześć pieśni…

W dniu, kiedy dostał pocztą zaproszenie na jej ślub, sięgnął dna. Nie dała mu go nawet osobiście. Posłużyła się kurierem. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, jak bardzo się od siebie oddalili i gorzko zapłakał nad swoją ślepotą. Nie tylko stracił kobietę, którą kochał, ale przede wszystkim przyjaciółkę. Tamtej nocy wypił więcej niż zwykle, ale to nie uśmierzyło jego bólu i żalu, nie przyniosło mu nic, oprócz kaca- giganta i fali mdłości. Był tak chory, że nawet do pracy nie poszedł, a zatroskanego Jacka przekonał przez telefon, że to tylko żołądkowa grypa.

Umierał w środku patrząc, jak planowała swój wielki dzień, ale na zewnątrz przybrał maskę uprzejmego zainteresowania. Nie to, by pytała go o opinię, czy coś… Po prostu, starał się zachowywać jak cała reszta. Chyba był przy tym lepszym aktorem niż Kinsey, bo nikt nic nie zauważył. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję…

To właśnie w tym okresie bólu i słabości, po raz drugi w jego życiu pojawiła się Darcy i poprosiła o szansę. Sam nie wiedział, czemu się zgodził. Może desperacko próbował w ten sposób uciszyć krzyk zdruzgotanego serca, znaleźć na nowo coś, co pozwoli mu dalej żyć? Nie rozumiał tego i prawdę powiedziawszy, nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie chciał słuchać wewnętrznego głosu, który mówił mu, że to bez sensu, że już raz wszedł do tej rzeki kiepsko się to skończyło. Rozpacz raz jeszcze zaćmiła mu wzrok i nawet się nie obejrzał, a Darcy przekonała go, by dołączył do niej w L.A.

Tym razem, to on zaszokował ekipę, ogłaszając, że się przenosi, że pogodził się z byłą dziewczyną i zamieszka z nią w Kalifornii. Kiedy spojrzał przy tym na Tarę, coś przemknęło przez jej twarz, lecz znikło równie szybko, co się pojawiło. Zapytała tylko, czy aby pewno zjawi się na ślubie, a gdy powiedział, że się postara, uśmiechnęła się (choć ten uśmiech nie dotarł do jej oczu), uścisnęła go pierwszy raz od miesięcy i cicho zapewniła, że cieszy się jego szczęściem.

- _Zawsze wiedziałam, że do siebie wrócicie_.- powiedziała tylko i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, pomaszerowała do swojego biurka, by zagłębić się w pracę. Nie odezwała się do niego przez resztę dnia.

Jego transfer uprawomocnił się tydzień później i Bobby, po pożegnalnym przyjęciu, wyprawionym mu przez ekipę u O'Malley'a, spakował się, upchnął swe meble w magazynie Jacka, zdał mieszkanie i opuścił miasto, które przez dziesięć ostatnich lat było dla niego domem oraz ludzi, którzy tu, w Stanach, byli jego jedyną rodziną. Porzucił swoje życie, a w zasadzie to, co z niego zostało.

To prawda, że Darcy się starała. Robiła wszystko, by nie żałował swojej decyzji i przez pewien czas był przekonany, że im się ułoży. Nie przewidział tylko, że nowa praca będzie tak monotonna, iż przez większość dnia Bobby będzie siedział i myślał. Coraz częściej łapał się nad tym, że tęskni za czasami, kiedy jego życie przypominało tornado. Brakowało mu akcji, adrenaliny w żyłach, tej zawrotnej szybkości, z jaką toczyły się wydarzenia, a przede wszystkim ludzi, którzy je z nim dzielili. Początkowo usilnie próbował nie myśleć o tej jednej osobie, która zawsze była ich przewodniczką podczas akcji, która czuwała nad nimi zza monitora swojego komputera. Próbował nie myśleć o tym łagodnym głosie i roześmianych oczach, o determinacji z jaką robiła wszystko, by złapać bandytę, którego ścigali. Próbował nie myśleć o Tarze, a jednak nie umiał przestać… Często łapał się na tym, że nie słucha, co się do niego mówi. Nie, nie w pracy. Tu starał się zachować profesjonalizm. Te okresy „wyłączenia" dopadały go w domu, w obecności Darcy, która powoli zaczęła zauważać zmiany w jego zachowaniu. Na pytanie „co się dzieje?", sięgnął do starej, sprawdzonej praktyki uników i zbył ją byle odpowiedzią, w którą wydawała się wierzyć (przynajmniej na początku), ale kiedy wraz z jej niepewnością zaczęło narastać napięcie, ponownie ponowiła dochodzenie. Nie była głupia. W końcu dziennikarz śledczy musi mieć dobry instynkt, a ona taki miała. Aby więc uciec przed pytaniami, coraz częściej zostawał w pracy do późna, choć tak naprawdę niewiele miał do roboty. Nie chciał wracać do mieszkania, a potem kłamać jej w oczy. Nie mógł też powiedzieć prawdy w obawie, że ją zrani (nie chciał tego, naprawdę…). Raz jeszcze wybrał więc drogę tchórza.

Godzinami siedział w pokoju rekreacyjnym dla agentów, wpatrując się zamyślonym wzrokiem w ekran telewizora. Nie oglądał. Po prostu patrzył gdzieś w daleką przestrzeń. Patrzył i myślał.

Kiedy wreszcie wracał do „domu", zazwyczaj było już późno. Na początku Darcy na niego czekała, ale kiedy te późne powroty stawały się coraz częstsze, w końcu zrozumiała, że to nie ma sensu i przestała. Odpowiadało mu to. Nie musiał stawiać jej czoła, a rano szybko jadł śniadanie i znów pędził do pracy. Niby żyli razem, a jednak osobno…

Najtrudniejsze były weekendy, kiedy oboje nie musieli iść do pracy. Wtedy robił wszystko, by nie było czasu na rozmowy. Ciągał ją po kinach, wystawach, restauracjach, wszędzie, gdzie prywatne konwersacje nie miały szans zaistnieć. Nawet na jej „dziane" przyjęcia chodził bez mrugnięcia okiem, choć smoking nie należał do jego ulubionych typów garderoby. Wszystko było lepsze, niż szczerość…

Na tydzień przed ślubem Tary (na który, nawiasem mówiąc, wcale się nie wybierał), siedząc wraz z Darcy przy nadzwyczaj cichej kolacji, odebrał komórkę…

- Bobby…- usłyszał głos swojego przyszywanego brata i ex-lidera w jednym.

- Hej, Sparky!- zawołał, uśmiechając się szeroko po raz pierwszy od miesięcy.- Jak leci, bracie? Czy już rzuciłeś na kolana naszą kochaną Sue, czy dalej robisz podchody? Jak D, Myles, reszta?- zapytał, zanim Hudson powiedział coś więcej, a on sam zrozumiał, że głos Jacka wcale nie był pogodny.

- Bobby…- powtórzył niepewnie brunet, usiłując przerwać potok pytań przyjaciela. Coś w jego tonie wzbudziło czujność Crasha, bo natychmiast spytał:

- Jack? Co się dzieje? To nie jest przyjacielska pogawędka, prawda?

- Przykro mi, Bobby, ale nie…- przyznał.

- Coś się stało? Ktoś z ekipy?- naciskał Manning, czując w piersiach straszliwy ciężar. Zbladł na samą myśl o tym.

- To Tara, Bobby…- wyszeptał wreszcie Sparky i głos mu się załamał.

- Tara?- krzyknął wstrząśnięty.- Co z nią? Mów, do diabła! Ranna? Żyje? Jack! Do cholery, czy ona żyje?- krzyczał z rozpaczą, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że jego dziewczyna patrzy na niego uważnie i widzi wszystkie emocje malujące się na jego twarzy. Nagle wszystko dla niej zaczęło mieć sens…

- Jest w szpitalu. Kinsey ją postrzelił.- odpowiedział powoli Hudson.

- Że co? Kinsey? Ale jak? Dlaczego?- dopytywał się Bobby. To mu się nie mieściło w głowie. Przecież ci dwoje mieli się pobrać…

- Wygląda na to, że Tara odkryła jego mały sekret.- wyjaśnił Jack.- Przypadkiem przyłapała, go, jak wstrzykiwał sobie heroinę w stopę. Powiedziała, że zrywa zaręczyny, że ślubu nie będzie. Wpadł w furię i zanim zdążyła zareagować, postrzelił ją ze swojej dziewiątki.

- Jezu Chyste! Zabiję bydlaka!- jęknął zaszokowany Australijczyk.

- Bobby…- Jack odezwał się jeszcze.

- Co?- warknął Crash. Nie był zły na Jacka, tylko na tego…

- Ona jest w śpiączce, Crash. Nie wiadomo, czy z tego wyjdzie…

- O Boże…- głos mu się załamał i Bobby poczuł, jak trzęsą mu się ręce. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić.- Przylecę najszybciej jak się da.- powiedział wreszcie.

- Tak myślałem.- Jack uśmiechnął się blado.- Lucy bukuje ci bilet jak rozmawiamy. Odbierzesz na lotnisku.

- Dzięki, stary. I powiedz Tarze, niech się nie waży umierać, bo Bóg mi świadkiem, że pójdę za nią do piekła i siłą ją stamtąd wykopię!

- Powiem jej, Crash, powiem…- zapewnił, zanim się rozłączyli.- Do zobaczenia.

- Yeah…- westchnął tylko Bobby, nim nacisnął czerwony guzik. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie jest sam…

- Darcy, ja… zaczął, lecz tylko uniosła rękę, by go uciszyć.

- Nic nie mów, Bobby. Nie trzeba…- wyszeptała, z trudem panując nad łzami.- W swej naiwności myślałam, że nam się ułoży. Chciałam tego, zwłaszcza po tym, jak potraktowałam cię za pierwszym razem. Myślałam, że jeśli się postaram, odzyskamy to, co zniszczyłam, że będzie jak przedtem. Nie chciałam wierzyć w to, że nie jesteś tu ze mną szczęśliwy, bo to oznaczałoby moją porażkę, a sam wiesz, jak nie lubię przegrywać. Prawda jednak była taka, że wszystkie znaki na ziemi i na niebie mówiły mi, że to się nie uda, a ja na siłę próbowałam ciągnąć coś, czego już nie ma.- mówiła cicho.- Ty już mnie nie kochasz, Bobby. Twoje serce należy do kogoś innego, prawda? Do Tary…

- Tak mi przykro, Darcy…- odparł wreszcie.- Nie chciałem cię zranić.

- Daj spokój, Bobby. Ja zraniłam cię pierwsza. Jesteśmy kwita.- próbowała zażartować, lecz żadne z nich się nie śmiało.- Powiedz mi tylko jedno…

- Co?- spytał niepewnie.

- Skoro ją kochasz, czemu o nią nie walczyłeś?

- Bo jestem tchórzem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Jestem tchórzem, przez którego ona być może umiera…- wyszeptał pełen poczucia winy.

- Co ty mówisz?- zdumiała się dziennikarka.

- Gdybym coś zrobił, gdybym jej nie odepchnął, gdybym jej powiedział, co czuję, nigdy nie związałaby się z Kinsey'em, a ten bydlak nigdy by jej nie postrzelił. To wszystko moja wina…- powiedział przez łzy.

- Nie mów głupstw, Bobby!- zaprzeczyła panna D'Angelo.- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć. Nikt nie mógł. Adam wydawał się taki miły i zrównoważony…

- Pieprzony ćpun!- warknął Manning.- Gdybym tylko go…

- Bobby!- Darcy powstrzymała resztę jego słowotoku.- To nikomu nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego. Pomyśl o Tarze…- przypomniała mu i agent na nią spojrzał.

- Darcy, ja muszę tam lecieć.

- Wiem.- odparła ze smutkiem.- I wiem, że już tu nie wrócisz. Gdzieś podświadomie zawsze czułam, że to się nie uda. Tu jest mój dom, ale nie twój, Bobby. Nie ze mną…

- Wybacz mi…- poprosił.

- Nie mam czego. Jedź na lotnisko, Bobby. Leć do niej. Ona cię potrzebuje. Spakuję twoje rzeczy i ci je odeślę na adres Jacka, OK?

Bobby uśmiechnął się blado.

- Jesteś wspaniała, Darce, wiesz? Kiedyś jakiś facet będzie miał cholernego farta, jeśli zdobędzie twoje uczucie.- powiedział, ściskając jej dłoń.

- No pewnie! Lepiej w to uwierz!- stwierdziła, siląc się na humor, choć w środku jej serce pękło.

- Dzięki, Darcy. Za wszystko…- szepnął, gdy kwadrans później opuszczał jej apartament z jedną torbą podróżną w ręku.

- Trzymaj się Bobby…- odparła.- A kiedy już przy niej będziesz, nie pozwól jej znów ci się wyślizgnąć z rąk. Życie jest zbyt krótkie, by uciekać przed miłością. Nie popełnij mojego błędu…

- Nie popełnię…- zapewnił i wyszedł.

Nigdy się nie dowiedział, ile łez wylała, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Dziesięć godzin później siedział już przy łóżku kobiety, którą kochał, trzymając jej bladą, chłodną dłoń w swojej i modląc się, by miał szansę jej to powiedzieć. Nie obchodziło go, że inni widzą jego cierpienie, jego miłość. I tak już nie chciał jej ukrywać. Teraz obchodziło go tylko to, by się obudziła. Cała reszta nie miała znaczenia.

Czuwał przy niej przez cztery kolejne dni, odstępując ją tylko, gdy przychodzili lekarze. Zazwyczaj wtedy pił jakąś kawę, czy jadł pączka z automatu na korytarzu. Spał na krześle. Korzystał ze szpitalnego prysznica tylko dlatego, że Jack, albo inni z grupy na chwilę zajmowali jego miejsce przy łóżku Tary. Robił to, bo praktycznie go do tego zmuszali, argumentując, że „zaczyna pachnieć". Nie golił się jednak. Nie miał na to siły ani czasu. Ten był zbyt cenny, by spędzać go z dala od niej…

Jego cierpliwość została nagrodzona piątego dnia, kiedy to wreszcie Tara otworzyła oczy i napotkała jego zatroskane spojrzenie.

- Bobby… To ty? Tęskniłam za tobą…- powiedziała sennie.

- A ja za tobą, luv.- wyszeptał wzruszony.- Tak mi przykro, że mnie przy tobie nie było…- dodał z żalem.

- Nieważne…- uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem.- Grunt, że teraz jesteś.

- I zostanę, Tara. Nigdy więcej cię nie opuszczę.- powiedział głosem pełnym emocji.

- To dobrze, Bobby. To dobrze…- westchnęła, zanim sen na nowo wziął ją we władanie. Tym razem jednak, był to zdrowy sen i Bobby o tym wiedział. Wiedział, że odtąd wszystko będzie dobrze…

Dotrzymał obietnicy. Był przy niej, kiedy wreszcie opuszczała szpital, był podczas procesu Kinsey'a i był, gdy znów otworzyła się na miłość. Tym razem już nie uciekł i koniec końców, znalazł swoje „happily ever after".

KONIEC


End file.
